


I Never Knew Anybody Till I Knew You

by AnotherPhanficWriter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by an Imagine Dragons Song, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherPhanficWriter/pseuds/AnotherPhanficWriter
Summary: Dan and Phil spend the whole of Christmas with their separate families, they come back together just in time for New Year's.





	I Never Knew Anybody Till I Knew You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back. Here's something I wrote in January. Inspired by Born to be yours by kygo and imagine dragons

"Two whole weeks? Phil!". Dan shouted after Phil had told him the news. 

"It's nine days-"  
"That's basically two weeks Phil, I don't sleep most days. That's sure to add up to five more days!". Dan cut Phil off. He was worried. 

He wasn't exactly scared of being alone, he just didn't like it. He preferred it whenever Phil stayed with him. 

"I know what you're going to say, but maybe you could go home for that time?". Phil asked, sitting next to Dan and taking his hand. 

Dan swallowed, "Can't I go with you? Kath loves me...". Phil shook his head. 

"You always say this, and you never actually enjoy it. I know you like my family, Dan, but you've said it yourself. Us Lester's are overbearing, particularly around Christmas time". Phil exhaled. 

Dan got up, totally not raising his voice "Yes, because who waits until 3pm to open presents?". Phil smiled, knowing Dan had just proved his point. 

"I leave on the 20th anyway, and you already agreed you'd go and see your family on the 23rd. Just leave three days earlier". Phil said, as if it was so easy. 

It was not. Dan wasn't out to his family. They might've already known, but Dan had never said anything. They knew him and Phil were more than friends, but whether they knew the full extent of his and Phil's relationship was unlikely. Dan didn't want to come out yet, and he didn't know when he'd be ready. 

"But I was coming back on the 27th, that's two days on my own..". Dan frowned, going for a pitiful face. 

Phil sighed. "If you don't stay with your family, and you really want me home, I'll get the next flight out". Phil whispered, kissing Dan on the cheek and leaving Dan to think about going home. 

**

It was three weeks later and Phil was leaving London. He wasn't going too far, just the Isle of Man, but Dan was waving him off. As soon as Phil was out of site, Dan let a few tears leave his eyes. He was being stupid. Probably. But he would miss Phil. 

He grabbed his own suitcase and hailed a cab to take him to the train station. 

He was anxious. He would rather spend Christmas with the Lester's, but Phil didn't want him there. 

Dan let that thought manifest the whole train journey, that he hadn't even realised his stop was coming up next. He grabbed his bags and stepped off the train. 

He took a deep breath. He was in his home town and would rather be anywhere else. 

**  
The day before Dan went back to his home town and Phil went to his parents house, Phil suggested something to Dan that was playing on his mind the whole time he was supposed to be celebrating with his family. 

"You always say you're waiting for the right moment Dan, maybe it could be this time?". Phil wasn't pushing Dan to come out before he was ready, he said so himself, and maybe he had a point, but now it was the only thing his brain would let him think about. 

"Honey? Dan?". Dan's mum snapped him out of his thoughts and back to reality where they were drinking egg nog and watching crappy hallmark films. Dan hummed. "You alright? Looked a bit lost in your thoughts there?". 

Dan opened his mouth and shut it again, "I'm fine, I'm missing Phil I think. I might see if he wants to video call". And then Dan stood up and went to the guest room, pressing the call button for Phil before he'd even shut the door. 

**

Nine days flew by and before Dan knew it, he was back at the airport waiting for Phil to arrive. Of course the two hour long daily Skype sessions helped, as well as their incessant texting. 

Dan hadn't come out to his family, he couldn't find the right words, the right time and most importantly, he didn't know what he'd exactly tell them. 

But that was fine, he had time to think about it, as Phil had told him. 

Phil got off his plane and made his way over to Dan, he gave him a small squeeze but they started heading off home. 

"Wasn't so bad, was it?". Phil sighed, pulling his suitcase along in one hand and tugging Dan's coat strings in the other (a replacement for holding hands in public). 

"It was a little bit boring without you". Dan admitted, like he always said. He didn't have anybody until Phil; Phil was his best friend, soulmate, lover and family. And Dan could admit he was a little lost without him. 

"Well, I'm here now". Phil smiled, bumping Dan's shoulder as they walked towards the airport's exit together, in sync and the happiest.


End file.
